


伪装

by BigIcecafe



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigIcecafe/pseuds/BigIcecafe
Relationships: 起起落落 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	伪装

有人喜欢必定会有人讨厌，再简单不过的道理了。

但是何洛洛不喜欢有人讨厌他，讨厌也没关系，可那样直白无情滑稽可笑的瞎话让他不舒服。

除去如何在舞台上更加出色，消化这些恶意是他最大的收获；也不过就是自己练练舞蹈唱唱歌，站在大通铺的窗边吹吹风，找其他哥哥聊聊天下下棋。

但这些他都不想做，他想用更过分的方式。

他盯着那个人很久了，要是能实现这个妄想的话比什么都有用。

何洛洛就坐在床上，用手抱着膝盖不说话，营造一种低落的氛围，路过的哥哥都拍拍他以示安慰。

但对他有效的慰藉还迟迟没有到来。

他的视线在大通铺来回转了一圈，没看到那个人的身影多多少少有些失望，准备望向别处的时候捕捉到他下沉的肩膀和弯曲的背。

何洛洛适时地喊出他的名字。

看啊，只要他用这样委屈的语气，脸上挂着失落的表情给张颜齐看到，他就一定会来到他身边无条件迁就他，安慰他，等到他开心了笑出来的时候才会离开。

但离开就意味着他会去别的他不知道的地方，去其他人的身边做一些他不知道的事。

或许张颜齐也会对别人笑，张开双臂抱抱他，用甜粘软糯的口音说着让人意外能听进去的大道理，还会乘胜追击地撒个娇让你好听进去他的话。

一想就有点莫名恼火，尤其是他撑着床板起身要走的动作让他不爽。

张颜齐要离开。

何洛洛抓住他的手，吸了吸鼻子说：

“为什么他们要这样说我呢？我的wink，是不是真的很差啊。”

他马上就被张颜齐揽入怀里，头被轻轻的揉着，靠在他的肩上享受被他关爱的感觉。

张颜齐的嘴一直在动，可何洛洛根本没在认真听他在讲什么，脖子上的两颗痣对他来说似乎更有吸引力。

咬下去他会是什么反应呢？

眼睛会闭起来颤抖吗？

会用手推开我吗？

那———

亲吻他又会别开脸躲开我吗？

“洛洛？这么在意的话要不今天就先别练习了？最近也没有公演，调整一下心态吧。”

一抬头就撞进张颜齐黑亮的瞳孔里，装着对他的担忧；看谁都深情款款的下垂眼，不经意间抿着嘴巴显出无辜感，更加有欺负他的欲念。

何洛洛扯起一个无力的笑，低着好几度的声提了一个对方不会拒绝的要求：

“晚上能陪我睡觉吗？想跟你多聊一聊，陪我转换心情，可以吗？”

“好。”

当他被何洛洛按在床上抚摸甚至被做一些意料之外的事的时候他才知道他是装的，这个小孩何止长大不得了，他现在已经了不得了。

张颜齐想推开他，但舞蹈加练后的身体并不允许，他用残存的力气去推，但对方纹丝不动。

他再一次深刻的明白了什么叫做人不可貌相，压在他身上的何洛洛像一堵防爆墙，根本不是那个平时眨着大眼睛跟他撒娇的可爱弟弟。

何洛洛有一种难以言喻的愉悦感。

他的哥哥无力反抗任他摆布，刚洗过澡的身体已经被他弄出汗了，抓着他的手腕和撑在他胸口的手不安地轻颤着；即便用虚声喘出的几声气音都是那么动听，几根手指的进进出出已经让甬道里变的湿润黏腻，双眼闭着也无济于事，借着走廊的光能看见他的眼皮微微颤动。

美好的画面。

“颜齐哥，已经三根了还是有点紧，你觉得第四根能进去吗？”

“啊...啊洛洛...这样不好...不行...”

“哪样不好？是我的手指不够好？还是哥哥的穴里湿了不好？”

脑袋发热让思维都凝滞了，置身于黑暗使得身体高度敏感，他除了在何洛洛身下断断续续的发出那些羞耻的声音之外做不了任何事情。

这样是不对的。

发烫的身体，渗出眼角的泪水，低沉色气的喘息，岔开被掐住的大腿，因摩擦按压而分泌出的液体，水涨船高的快感——

这一切都不应该发生的。

可他感受到了不愿意承认的快乐，手指被抽出去的时候难耐空虚，发出了啵这样的，挽留的声音。

更加火热硬挺的东西进入了狭窄的穴道，被撑满的陌生感使他恐惧，不自觉地向后逃离。

何洛洛抓住张颜齐的腰肢，用力地顶弄到他的哥哥双手紧紧地攥住床单，脱力的瘫在床上因快感轻颤，隐忍的闷哼着，他压下身子又撞了一下，张颜齐忍不住叫出声来，然后他笑盈盈的问：

“哥哥的里面为什么突然紧了呢？腰部怎么在动呢？”

“会不会有人听见呢？”

“别说...嗯...不要说了...”

他感觉自己就像躺在沙滩上的贝壳，被动的接受着海浪的冲撞，坏小孩没有章法的抽插和不知控制的力度让他很快就射了出来。

“别...射进来...不好清理。”

“这件事情不会就这么过去的，哥哥不能装作什么都没有发生哦。”

当他以为何洛洛不会听他的话时，大腿内侧被温热的液体覆盖。

倒也没有变的那么坏。

清洗完之后张颜齐沉默的躺在床上享受着何洛洛的揉捏，看着小孩因为他面无表情也不说话而慌乱的样子而觉得有点好笑。

明明是他更坏呀，在知道小孩喜欢亲近他就一直纵容着，为了让他着急于是变成了全营的知心哥哥，每次看到他因为看见自己抚摸和安慰别人的时皱起的眉头还会赌气不跟自己说话，就明白小孩快要踏进自己伪装好的陷阱了。

“洛洛。”

何洛洛浑身僵硬，抬起头紧张的看着哥哥，对方偏过头亲吻他的嘴唇，让他直接原地石化成一座雕像。

“网上的评论不要太在意，今晚这件事以后再说，很晚了，赶紧上来，我陪你睡觉。”

他看不见张颜齐笑容背后的含义，只当那是他又一次包容自己所显露出的温柔。

看着抱住自己的小孩，他想—

我一定会帮你往前冲，陪你承受那些你不该受到的伤害，让你成为更好的人；但是你落入我的圈套这件事只能在心里跟你说一句——

对不起啦。


End file.
